Waterfall
by Nuuhtella
Summary: Cliodna one day becomes a famous Irish Druidess, but who was she before that? Here is her story.


Written for the QLFC Season 6 - Round 2

Chudley Cannons

Prompt: Tyrannosaurus Rex: Write about a 'dark' character who needs comfort/ affection.

 **Word Count:** 1,733

* * *

It was a hauntingly beautiful night. The moon shone brightly, high up in the sky, illuminating the land below. She had always found the moon to be a beautiful sight to behold, ever since she was but a girl. Often she would sneak out to the forest and bask in its magnificent presence. Something about the moon soothed her, and it was though they shared a special bond.

On this particular night, it was the waning moon that looked down upon her. There was a slight breeze which blew her cloak and ruffled the leaves on their branches. Other than this, there was no sound at all.

She stood in the clearing, gazing up at the moon. A doe and her fawn came galloping out of the forest but came to a quick halt just a few feet away from where she stood. Cliodna turned her head to look at the newcomers, angry with the interruption. The doe took one look at her narrowed, green eyes and bolted back into the forest, followed by her youngling.

With a smirk, Cliodna turned back to face the moon once more. After basking in its magnificence for a few moments longer, Cliodna sighed and turned to leave the clearing. She could sense that the sun would be rising soon and did not wish to be caught by its rays.

The path to her home was deserted, just as she liked it. The creatures of the forest knew to avoid her as her wrath was legendary. The Muggles of the nearby village never stepped foot into her forest due to fear of her. She knew the tales they told.

They said that she was an evil witch who had lived for a thousand years. They said that when she made the forest her home, it turned dark and dangerous. They said that if one were to step foot into the forest, it was unlikely that they would return alive. They said that she was a demon, sent from hell to bring them nothing but damnation. They said that she needed to die.

And oh, how they tried to kill her.

"Vermin," she spat.

Truthfully, she had not always hated Muggles. When she was young, she found them exciting and intriguing. Often, as a girl, she would climb to the top of a particular oak tree which sat on the outskirts of the forest to spy on them. She would watch them go about their daily chores, fascinated how they managed to make do without magic.

Although Cliodna wanted to, she never engaged with the Muggles. Her mother, a Druidess, had warned her to stay away from the villagers. In general, their people were on good terms with the Muggles but they were still wary of one another. The two peoples got on well.

Until that terrible night.

A sharp pain seared through Cliodna's heart at the memory. She came to a halt, sucked in her breath, and clamped her eyes shut until the pain had passed. It was a night too painful to even think about. It was a night full of pain, anguish, and blood. It was the night she lost everything. It was the night she vowed never to forgive and never to forget. And from that day forth, she promised revenge.

Cliodna launched forwards, taking longer strides in order to reach her home quicker. Finally, she saw the cave in her sights. With a wave of her hand, the entrance to the cave opened and she waltzed straight in, not waiting for the bang of the entrance sliding shut behind her. Cliodna made her way down the dark tunnel, illuminating her own way by lighting a flame in the palm of her hand. As she reached her chamber, Cliodna threw the flame into the fireplace, instantly warming the room. It was then that she noticed that she was not alone and Cliodna walked over to her only friend, a sparrow, who was perched on the back of her chair.

"Hello, Bria, my sweet," said Cliodna as she lightly stroked Bria's forehead with the back of her finger.

In response to Cliodna's touch, Bria closed her eyes and tilted her head. She was clearly enjoying the affection.

"How was your night, my love?" said Cliodna.

Bria twittered in response.

"Mine was fine also. Well, happy hunting!"

After nipping Cliodna affectionately on the finger, Bria twittered once more before flying out of the gap in the rocks. Cliodna made her way to the bed, intending to slumber for most of the day. She had always had a connection with birds and could understand them perfectly. Yet, her connection with Bria was something unique. It was as though they were one being, one mind, one soul. Cliodna could always feel Bria's presence, no matter the distance between them, and it calmed her immensely.

Cliodna closed her eyes and after a few moments fell into a deep sleep. She didn't dream often, that was the one thing for which she was thankful. For when she did dream, it was always the same terrible nightmare.

Their encampment was on fire, tents burned with children still inside. People were screaming, running for their lives. The forest was burning around them. Death surrounded her. Cliodna felt, rather than saw, her mother pulling her through the flames and away from the fighting. The Muggles had attacked in the night and were slaughtering every man, woman, and child. On the edge of the forest, her mother knelt down in front of her and took her by the shoulders.

"Listen to me, Cliodna. Run. Run far away from here, child. Do not stop, do not look back. I will meet you at the waterfall. Await for me there," her mother had said.

"Mama, why do you not come with me?"

"I am needed here, my daughter. They need my assistance as their Druidess."

"But I'm scared."

"I know, my darling. I need you to be brave now. Be brave and run!"

Cliodna threw her arms around her mother's neck before turning and racing deep into the forest. At the top of the hill, she turned for one last look. She watched as her mother fell to the ground with a knife plunged deep into her heart.

A guttural scream emerged from her mouth. Cliodna sat up straight, slightly sweaty from the nightmare. Hot tears cascaded down her cheek and into the palms of her hands. After a few moments, she managed to calm herself enough to realise that something felt wrong. There was something missing. At first, she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Then, it came to her.

She could no longer feel Bria's presence.

At once, Cliodna jumped out of bed and ran out of the cave and into the forest. She ran and ran, calling Bria's name as she searched frantically for her. As each hour past, Cliodna felt herself become more frantic until finally, she knelt down in defeat.

"Why? WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER TOO?"

Cliodna let her face fall into her hands, sobbing over the new loss. Bria had been her only friend for a long time, and now she was gone. There was no-one left and she was alone once again.

Suddenly, Cliodna could hear singing. The most beautiful singing she had ever heard. And it made her angry, unbelievably angry. Without thinking, Cliodna leapt to her feet and stormed towards the offending noise. It was clearly coming from another human, most likely a Muggle, and they were going to pay.

Not realising the direction she was going, Cliodna raced through the trees. Each step took her closer to the sound and, in her rage, she did not notice anything about her surroundings. Finally, she could see her quarry through a gap between the leaves. It looked to be a small Muggle girl who was kneeling on the ground beside a pool of water. She had something cupped in her hands and was holding it underneath the water. As she got closer, Cliodna recognised the thing the girl was drowning. It was Bria.

"NO!" Cliodna screamed and raced towards the two of them.

The girl looked up, a terrified expression on her face as Cliodna used her magic to blast the girl aside. She dropped Bria in the process and Cliodna knelt down in front of her and picked up her lifeless corpse.

"Please... no..." said Cliodna, between sobs. "Come back to me."

"I'm sorry about your bird," the girl said tentatively.

Cliodna looked up slowly, a murderous expression on her face. She was going to kill this Muggle in the most painful way possible. The fear on the girl's face delighted her, and she made to cast a spell.

Suddenly, a cooing sound came from her lap. Cliodna looked down, hardly able to believe her eyes. Bria was alive.

"Bria? Bria! You're alive. Thank the goddess, you're alive!"

Her answering tweet was music to her ears. Tears of joy filled Cliodna's eyes as she held her friend close to her chest. The familiar connection between them was back and Cliodna had never been more grateful for it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered over and over again as she sobbed with joy.

A warm hand rested on her back. Cliodna froze in place, knowing who the hand belonged to. All she knew at the hands of Muggles was death. And yet, this human had brought life.

"I'm glad she's doing well," said the girl.

"Yes.. I..." said Cliodna. She took a deep breath. "You saved her life... How can I ever repay you?"

"There's no need, I was happy to do it."

"But you're-"

"What?"

"Nothing, it matters not. We should be going now."

"Yes, of course. Goodbye then."

With that, the girl turned and ran down the path which led to the village. Cliodna looked after her for a few moments before turning to look at her surroundings. It was then that she realised that she was at the waterfall. The one she hadn't been near since the day she'd lost her family. The one place she vowed never to visit again. She remembered how her mother told her how the waterfall's water had magical properties. It truly was a beautiful place and the ache in her heart made her realise what a fool she had been.


End file.
